The document U.S. Pat. No. 6,279,779 discloses a re-sealable container closure, which is suitable for the closing of food containers, in particular food containers composed of a laminated layered material, also referred to as a laminated package. In order to store food, such as, for example UHT milk (ultra-high-temperature processed milk) on a long-term basis in such a laminated package, an aseptic package is required. Such an aseptic package comprises an oxygen impermeable layer. Such a barrier layer is preferably formed of aluminum, wherein the layered material and/or the film package is typically configured such that an aluminum film or an aluminum foil is coated at the outside and the inside with at least one plastic layer, such that the plastic layer forms the inner surface of the laminated package with which the food present in the laminated package comes into contact. In order to be able to comfortably open such a laminated package, this is provided with a predetermined breaking point at the position of opening, wherein a container closure is arranged in the region of the predetermined breaking point at the outer surface of the laminated package and wherein the container closure has a cutting edge which, on a rotation of the container closure, moves downwardly and in this connection cuts through the predetermined breaking point, such that an opening arises in the layered material, which forms an access to the interior of the laminated package via the container closure.
Such a container closure has the disadvantage that the laminated package has to be manufactured in a manner relatively demanding in effort and cost, since such predetermined breaking points have to be provided. Moreover, the barrier layer is not allowed to be damaged. Moreover, the closure has to be adhesively bonded in an exact position at the outer side of the laminated package leading to an additional work step, as well as to the use of adhesive.
The document GB 2 408 040 A discloses a further container closure. This container closure has the disadvantage that, on the first opening, a screw lid must be removed in a first step and subsequently in a second step a pulling ring has to be found and one has to tag the pulling ring in order to pull out a removable part from the container closure. For this reason the opening of this container closure is very laborious and requires a little force and dexterity.
The document DE 10 2005 013 902 B3 discloses a container closure having a separable film, wherein the film has a weakening line such as a perforation for the simplified separation. A disadvantage of this container closure is that this is not suitable for the aseptic packaging of food.